


Broody

by Pendragon2601



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Chronicles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Auntie Izzy, Babies, Canon Compliant, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Good brother Alec Lightwood, Laughter, Lord Montgomery - Freeform, Love, Malec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai Bond, Proud Auntie Izzy, Sizzy - Freeform, Snippet to A Long Conversation, Spoilers for A Long Conversation, Spoilers for The Dark Artifices, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Plans, jewish simon, jewish wedding ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendragon2601/pseuds/Pendragon2601
Summary: It's Simon and Isabelle's engagement party and Isabelle has been doting on Max and Rafael all day. After a brief conversation with Alec, Simon begins to wonder whether there will be a little Lovelace-Lightwood on the way...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/726507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Broody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So sorry it's been so long since I last updated anything. I had to take some time off for my mental health and for my university course. I'm slowly getting back into writing something other than coursework so any and all future updates will be posted on my profile page. I hope everyone is coping well with the lockdown, I'm managing okay. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this chapter. I decided to spice things up a little bit and write a chapter around Sizzy and their engagement party from A Long Conversation. It still features Alec, Max and Rafael so I'm counting it in the series. The chapter does get a little mature towards the end, but it's Sizzy. It can't be helped. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and enjoy!

Simon Lovelace grinned to himself as he walked over to the buffet table and picked up two glasses of champagne, gazing fondly around the room at his friends and family. The engagement party was a success, much to his relief as he had been up all night running over details with Clary and his sister Rebecca, and there hadn't been any mishaps or unexpected demon attacks to ruin the day. It was as if the world had finally decided to give him a break for once after all the grief he had been through already.

He couldn't believe his luck over the past couple of weeks. When he had met up with Isabelle on the day he proposed to her he was a bundle of nerves, terrified that Isabelle would reject him and break his heart. But he needn't have worried in the end. When he got down on one knee and held up the engagement ring he had bought for her (he still didn't know whether he had done it right as no one had cared to enlighten him on Shadowhunter engagement etiquette), he didn't even get through what he had rehearsed in his head a thousand times before Isabelle took the ring from his hands and slipped it on her finger with a smile.

He was going to get married. He was _engaged_ to _Isabelle Lightwood..._

Simon beamed with happiness as he suddenly found himself staring across the room at his new fiancé (his _fiancé, Isabelle Lightwood_ ) sitting on the ground on a blanket with little Max and Rafael, doing some finger painting with them both. Simon watched as Isabelle tucked her long dark hair behind her ear, not taking notice of the small smudge of red paint that was on the tip of one of her locks. She still looked stunning to Simon.

“What are you smiling about, hm? You shouldn't be this happy at an engagement party, even if it is your own.”

Simon turned towards the sound of the voice to find Clary standing next to him with a smirk on her face. Simon let out a low laugh as he offered one of the glasses in his hand to her with a raised eyebrow. “Why? Are you jealous, Clary?”

“Not at all.” Clary smiled as she pulled him into a hug. “I'm happy for you and Isabelle. It certainly took you long enough.”

“I've had a lot of things going on, what with the new job and losing my memories. It took up my time, you know?” Simon shrugged nonchalantly before he softened and turned to Clary with a serious look. “Thanks for doing all this. It really means a lot.” He gestured to all the decorations and guests in the room.

“There's no need to thank me Simon. You're my best friend and my Parabatai. You mean the world to me.” Clary smiled just as Maia suddenly appeared next to them with a frown.

“Uh guys, there's been a huge delivery of flowers at the door. Alec's taken them round to the back out of the way. He said something about Izzy's allergies or something...?” Maia trailed off with a half shrug.

“What kind of flowers were they?” Clary asked as a crease appeared on her brow.

“I don't know. Tulips or something.”

Clary pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. “By the Angel, not tulips...”

Simon frowned. “Tulips? What's wrong with tulips? I thought they were nice.”

“Izzy's deathly allergic to them. I thought you knew this.”

Simon felt the blood drain from his face. “Oh god. Um, yeah, keep them as far away from Izzy as possible or she'll kill me.”

“Already on it.” Clary replied, clapping a hand on his back before following Maia out of the room.

Simon let out a slow breath as he tried to calm his anxiety. He wanted everything to be perfect for Isabelle. It was the least she deserved after everything they had been through. He turned his attention back to his fiancé and suddenly felt his heart jump as he found her staring back at him fondly with Max sitting on her lap. He headed over to them and took a seat next to Isabelle, kissing her sweetly as he lightly ruffled Max's hair.

“I love you.” Simon murmured quietly into Isabelle's ear.

“I know,” replied Isabelle as she turned her head to him with a quiet smile. “Have you seen my brother anywhere?”

“Which one?”

“Alec. I want to talk to him and Magnus about getting Max's and Rafe's suit sizes for the wedding.” Isabelle said nodding her head to her nephews just as Rafael climbed over their legs and sat himself quietly between them. “Also, I'm going to ask Alec to be my suggenes as well. You're going to ask Clary, right?”

“Remind me what a suggenes is again. Is that like a best man or...?”

“It's the person you want to give you away. They're usually a close family member, or friend, or your Parabatai, if you have one.” 

“Oh, right! I think Alec is somewhere around here.” Simon replied as he took a sip of his champagne. Simon felt a small hand grasp hold of his sleeve and he looked down to find Max looking up at him expectantly, reaching out to the glass in Simon's hand.

Isabelle chuckled as Simon lifted his glass out of the young boy's reach. “Oh no you don't, Max. Why don't we get you some juice, hm?” Isabelle grinned as she turned to Rafael. “Would you like some juice, Rafe?”

Rafael nodded quietly as he stood up, looking down at Isabelle expectantly as she slowly stood up whilst holding Max tightly in her arms.

“I'll be back in a minute, Simon,” Isabelle said with a smile over her shoulder as Rafael took her hand and began to lead her and his little brother away to the buffet table. “Slow down Rafe, I'm coming. By the Angel, you're lucky that you're adorable, kid.”

Simon shook his head as he took another sip of his champagne. It wasn't often that he could just sit back and relax. He had spoken to his sister earlier in the afternoon about how everything was going with their mom at home, and how Rebecca was coping with her new catering business. There was a time when Simon thought he would never be able to see his sister ever again, but that seemed so long ago. If he was careful with what he told her about his life, then there wasn't anything to worry about.

He was thinking of ways to somehow get his mother to attend the wedding without the Clave finding out, when he suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Alec looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you okay there?”

“Yeah, couldn't be happier. Izzy's got the boys now.”

“Again? Honestly, she's acting as if they're her own.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly as he sat down next to him. “I suppose it won't be long until she does have her own though. Isabelle's always wanted kids, ever since Max was born.”

Simon nodded. “She'll be a great mother.”

“Hopefully not for a while though. It's a lot of work raising kids as well as doing a job like ours. Then there's the wedding...”

Simon glanced at Alec out of the corner of his eye suspiciously to find his new brother-in-law-to-be sitting on a chair with his hands together in a tense gesture. He wasn't looking at him directly, but Simon felt like Alec was watching his every move closely.

“Alec...” Simon asked slowly.

“Look,” Alec sat up straight and turned to Simon with a hard stare. “I don't want to pry in my sister's business, and you and I both know she can handle herself pretty well. But if there's some other reason why Izzy wants to get married so quickly, you can tell us—”

Simon stared at Alec in alarm, nearly spilling his drink in his lap as he held his hands up in a placating gesture. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alec, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, please don't make me ask,” Alec grimaced before he let out a sigh. “Alright, do you know if Izzy is...you know, is she...?” His question faded into silence as he made a strange wild gesture with his hands, which Simon wasn't sure was some sort of coded message.

It took Simon a moment before he finally realised what Alec was asking him. “Oh my god, no! Izzy's not pregnant. At least I don't think she is. I mean, we haven't—”

“I don't want to know. I'm just making sure for your sake, that's all.”

Simon nodded slowly. “Right, cool. Wait, what do you mean “for your sake”?”

“Nothing. I'm just saying that I've heard that having young children around tends to make some women broody. At least that's what Magnus has told me anyway.”

“Izzy's not getting broody. She'd tell me if she wanted children now. She would...” Simon said as he slowly began to ponder over them in his mind. “She…she would tell me, wouldn’t she? I mean, I am her fiancé now.”

“I’m only her brother but that doesn’t mean she tells me everything about her life.” Alec shrugged. “Perhaps you should talk to Clary. If there’s anyone she would have told, it would be her.”

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere, brother.”

Simon and Alec both looked up to see Isabelle walking towards them with Rafael and Max, each holding purple juice boxes in their hands. Max looked over at Alec and let go of Isabelle’s hand before he clambered onto Alec’s lap and snuggled into his chest. The little warlock’s eyes slowly started to close as he continued to suck on his juice box. Alec gently began to rock the little boy in his arms as he smiled at Rafael, who watched them both closely with a studious gaze.

Alec turned to Isabelle who gracefully sat on the floor and let Rafael sit in her lap, never once taking his eyes off Alec and his brother. “How have they been today? Have they been behaving well?” Alec asked conversationally.

“Like little angels. Mother’s been telling anyone who’ll listen about how polite they’ve been all day.” Isabelle smirked.

“That’s good to hear,” Alec nodded and smiled proudly at his sons. “I think I’ll have to take them home in a bit. It’s getting close to Max’s nap time. Any idea where I might find that fiancé of mine?”

Isabelle gasped as if she just had a sudden idea. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. Magnus, Clary and Jace noticed something strange on those maps in the library so they’ve gone to investigate what’s wrong. I think Dad’s gone with them too.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll just go put Max down in one of the spare rooms for now until they get back.” Alec sighed as he stood up and cradled Max more comfortably against his chest. He turned his attention to Rafael with a soft smile. “Rafe, do you want a quick nap, or do you want to stay with Aunt Izzy?”

Rafael slowly looked between his father and aunt before standing up and grabbing hold of the hem of Alec’s threadbare shirt. Shifting Max’s weight onto his left arm, Alec held his right hand out for Rafael to gently take hold.

“Do you want a hand taking them up, brother?” Isabelle asked warily eyeing his hold on Max.

Alec shook his head. “No thanks, I’m good. I’ll be back down in a moment.” And with that he walked out of the room, gently guiding Rafael along beside him and leaving Simon and Isabelle alone behind them. 

Simon glanced over at Isabelle who was watching after her brother with a small smile on her face. He thought back to what Alec had said earlier about Isabelle’s desire to have kids of her own since she was a little girl. He started to imagine the idea of Isabelle as a mother to a little baby boy or girl with dark brown eyes and hair, who had Isabelle’s beauty and Simon’s nerdiness all combined in one. It was such a wonderful thought that he didn’t realise that he was staring at Isabelle, as if in a trance, until Isabelle waved a hand in front of his face.

“Simon? Hello, are you listening to me?” Isabelle chuckled as Simon suddenly shook himself out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.” Simon smiled.

Isabelle grinned and fixed him with a curious stare. “What were you thinking about?”

Simon shook his head. “It was nothing, really. Just wedding plans.”

Isabelle gave him a shrewd look. “Simon, we have plenty of time to plan the wedding and we even have Magnus to help as well now. You don’t need to start worrying about it before our engagement party is even over yet.”

“I know. I’m just trying to figure out the logistics of sneaking my mother into the wedding without letting the Clave know.” He said, thoughtfully. “Oh, I know, what if we had a Jewish ceremony for her to attend and then a Shadowhunter ceremony?”

“Two weddings? You really do love me, don’t you?” Isabelle laughed. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. We’ll do both. I’ve never been to a Jewish wedding before, so it’ll be a fun experience.”

Simon grinned as he leaned down and gently pulled Isabelle into a warm kiss. It meant so much to him to know that Isabelle was excited by the idea of having a Jewish wedding. Even though he knew it wouldn’t really be recognised by the Clave, it was important to him all the same. He had been imagining his own wedding ever since he was a child, every part right down to the last detail with only the picture of his future bride missing.

Isabelle suddenly pulled away with a crease on her brow as she looked up at him. “Quick question. Would Max and Rafael need to wear those little black hats for the wedding? If so, I’ll need to talk to Alec and Magnus about getting their heads measured so that they’ll fit properly. They’re going to look adorable. Don’t you think? I can’t wait until we have kids of our own.”

Simon gulped uneasily as he gave her a tight smile, suddenly feeling his stomach clench uncomfortably. “Sure. I can’t wait either…”

* * *

Simon let out an exhausted huff as he felt his body go limp against the crash mat, peering up at the grinning freckled face of his best friend as she bent over him. “Well, that was easy, Si.”

“You’re forgetting I’m still new at this, right?”

“Simon, you’ve been a Shadowhunter for nearly two years now.” Clary chuckled as she offered him a hand to grasp. He took it and was surprised when she pulled him to his feet. “Not to mention, you passed the Academy programme as one of the highest in the class. So, I think you’ve been slacking with your training because of all this wedding planning.”

“I’ve not been slacking, Fray. Trust me.” Simon sighed, rubbing his face with his hand before making his way over to the bench where they’d put their water bottles and towels earlier.

“Then what’s wrong? I know you’re worried about something Simon. I can sense it through our bond.”

“Are your Shadowhunter-senses tingling again?” Simon grinned amusedly as Clary rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the bench, knocking her shoulder against his in a playful shove.

“You know what I mean. Tell me.”

Simon let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his messy damp hair anxiously. “It’s about Isabelle.”

Clary raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. “Isabelle? What about her?”

“I was talking to Alec at the party the other day and he mentioned something that I hadn’t really thought about before. Isabelle seems very keen on getting married really quickly—”

“Well, she wanted the engagement party on Max’s birthday.”

“I know, and I get it. But it’s just, Alec was wondering if maybe there was some other reason why she’d want to get married sooner rather than later.”

“And why aren’t you asking Isabelle herself?” Clary asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought she might have told you something. Like, if she’s worried about anything or—”

“Hold up,” Clary interrupted, holding up a hand in a halting gesture. “You’re asking me, Izzy’s friend, if there is something she’s hiding from you instead of just asking her yourself?”

“Well, yeah.”

Clary sighed and gave her best friend a look that made Simon feel a little put out. “Don’t you think that if Izzy was keeping something from you then it’s probably for a very good reason?”

“But what if –”

“Simon, trust me. Izzy’s not keeping anything from you. What did Alec exactly say that got you so worried?”

“He wondered if Izzy was pregnant.” Simon said. Clary stared at Simon in surprise.

“Pregnant? Why, are you guys trying for a kid already?” Clary asked. Simon bumped his shoulder into Clary’s, nearly tipping her sideways onto the bench.

“No! Of course, we aren’t. When do you think we’d have the time to try for a kid?” Simon sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to have kids but just not right now, you know?”

Simon fell silent and stared down at his hands. He could just about see Clary’s pouting frown from the corner of his eye. After a long pause, Clary stood up from the bench and nudged Simon’s shoulder.

“Si, I think you should go and talk to Izzy.” Clary sighed and put her hands on her waist. “This is obviously going to keep worrying you until you deal with it, so I say we call it a day and you go and find her.”

“You’re right.” Simon grumbled and stood up with a tired groan. As they headed towards the exit, he let himself be pulled into a hug at the door. Strands of Clary’s hair tickled his face as he hugged her back.

“Hey, Si. It’s going to be alright.” Clary murmured in his ear before pulling away. “You guys will sort this out. Trust me.”

“Always do, Fray.” He replied with a smile.

* * *

Simon hadn’t been able to find Isabelle until later that evening when he returned to his room in the sleeping quarters of the Institute. His room wasn’t much different from the other bedrooms he had seen; a tall ceiling with wooden support beams crisscrossing above him, a dusty canopy bed and a standard wardrobe, desk and chest of drawers, but he had quickly added a few personal touches that made it look more comfortable. Sitting in one corner on a metal stand next to his desk was his old bass, dust free and a little worn with overuse. Crumpled sheets of music, spare strings and picks were lying in neat, organised piles on his desk which made Simon suspect that Jace must have been in his room recently whilst he’d been out. Everything always seemed a lot cleaner whenever Jace was around, his fidgety fingers always compulsively straightening things up whenever he thought Simon wasn’t looking. Simon shook his head and decided not to bother changing it back tonight, that could wait until morning.

Simon slumped on the end of his bed and tiredly unlaced his boots, feeling the heavy ache in his back start to ease up after his long day, when he heard a quiet coughing noise coming from his left. Simon looked up and froze as he stared at his fiancée.

Isabelle was leaning against the doorframe that led to his personal bathroom, dressed in a dusky rose silk shift that caressed around the curve of her breasts and waist, before coming to a stop just below her hips. She casually laid a hand on her hip and twirled her fingers around a long lock of her dark hair, a coy smile playing on her dark red lips as she held his gaze. Simon swallowed.

“Why, Lord Montgomery,” Isabelle cooed as she gently pushed away from the door frame. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“I—uh…” Simon stammered as he let his eyes drift down her long legs as she slowly strode towards him.

“I see I’ve made you a little tongue-tied, milord.” Isabelle laughed as she touched Simon’s chin with her fingertips and tipped his head up to her face. “No matter. I know just how to fix that.”

“Y-you do?” Simon asked, feeling his face growing warmer as Isabelle’s lips drew closer to his.

“Oh yes, Lord Montgomery. I do indeed.” Isabelle suddenly dropped onto his lap, her long legs bracketing his waist before he could blink. Simon couldn’t tear his eyes away from Izzy’s mouth, not even when she grabbed his hands and began to slide them up her waist to her breasts. She smiled at him and tipped her head down so that her hair fell around them like a curtain, blocking out the world and filling Simon’s mind with the smell of her rose-scented shampoo. “Kiss me.”

Simon wasted no time in following his fiancé’s command. Isabelle had always felt warm to him, even more so when he had been a vampire, but now it felt like there was an inferno blazing between them. Every taste of her lips elicited a soft gasp or sigh, every embracing squeeze of his arms around her waist brought another scratching tug of his hair from her manicured nails as they tipped back onto the bed. Simon felt Isabelle’s hand sliding down to his belt when his mind snapped him back to reality.

“W-wait, I need to talk to you.” Simon groaned, breaking off their kiss and letting his head fall back against the bed covers.

“Oh, Lord Montgomery, you do make a girl blush.” Isabelle giggled, slowly kissing her way down his chest. “Go on, milord, tell me how big your _estate_ is.”

“Isabelle, stop.” Simon reached for her hands and softly held them still against his chest.

Isabelle slowly straightened up and stared down at him with a frown. Simon felt like his heart was being crushed inside his chest at the sight. “Oh, sorry Simon. I thought this would get you going. You were so into it last time.”

“And I am, truly. You have no idea.” Simon said as he sat up and pressed his lips to her knuckles, never letting go as he went. “I just wanted to ask you something first.”

“Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?”

Simon took a deep breath and reluctantly turned to gently push Isabelle onto the bed beside him. A look appeared in Isabelle’s eyes that Simon didn’t want to believe was hurt, and hastily pressed another couple of kisses against Isabelle’s knuckles. “It’s about the other day, at the engagement party.”

“What about it? Was it too much? You should have said so, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“No, it’s not about that.” Simon said as he reached up to brush some of her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face more. He doesn’t think he will ever figure out why Isabelle would ever pick him to be with for the rest of her life. “I got talking to Alec at the party and he was wondering – well, me too actually, but only because he brought it up. Are you…? I mean, it’s great if you are but—”

“What are you talking about Simon?” Isabelle continued to frown, and the longer it went on, the more Simon felt like an idiot.

“Are you pregnant?”

Simon watched the emotions on Isabelle’s face change rapidly, going from shock to affronted to pure outrage. Isabelle pulled her hands out of Simon’s grip and gave him a hard stare.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Look, I’d love to have kids with you some day. But we’ve got so much going on already with the wedding plans and I just don’t think we’re ready for a baby yet.” Simon said, turning to face Isabelle just as her mouth tightened into a thin line.

“Simon, I’m not pregnant.” Isabelle said slowly. “What made you think I was pregnant?”

“Alec asked—”

“Wait, you talked to my brother about whether I was pregnant before you talked to me? You talked to a _gay man_ about having babies instead of your own fiancé?”

“Yes?” Simon said slowly.

Isabelle suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, a long, loud, almost wheezing kind of laugh that left her holding her ribs as she nearly tipped back against the pillows. Simon stared at her in amazement. When she was nearly done, the final humming chuckles leaving her body as she carefully wiped away tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands.

“By the Angel, Simon.” Isabelle grinned. “Honestly, did you really think I’d be dumb enough to get pregnant _before_ my wedding day? I mean, have you seen my dress?”

“You’ve already got your dress?”

“Of course, that’s the first thing I got after you proposed to me.”

“But all those questions about Max and Rafael and their suits…”

“They’re my nephews and they’re adorable.” Isabelle replied with a well-meaning roll of her eyes. “I want them at my wedding, and I want them to be the second best dressed there. Second after me, that is.”

“So, you don’t want kids yet?”

“No, not for a while yet. By the angel, Simon we’re not even down the aisle and you’re already trying to get me pregnant.” Isabelle chuckled. Simon flushed and felt a chuckle leave his mouth. He glanced over at her and caught her staring at him with a devious look in her eyes.

“Well, Lord Montgomery won’t be denied his desires.” Simon grinned, slowly shifting to crawl up the bed towards Isabelle.

“Is that right?” Isabelle raised one of her perfect eyebrows and grabbed the front of Simon’s shirt, tugging him forward until he was seconds away from kissing her lips. “Well, if he wants a little lord or lady any time soon, he’d better start kissing me.”

“Yes, milady.” Simon replied, ducking his head to kiss the side of her neck as Isabelle fell into another fit of laughter.


End file.
